Zootopia's Extinction: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps
by foxwilde12251
Summary: 10 years later after the Rainforest Incident occurred, the reception about the Rainforest District was going to be held up at the Police Academy but an outbreak occurred during that time. Turning every locals and citizens in the Burrows into flesh eating mammals. It's up to Nick and Judy to stop the mastermind behind all this. Will Zootopia survive or fall to extinction?
1. Introduction

JUNE 30th, 2018

SAVANNAH CENTRAL, ZOOTOPIA

INTRODUCTION:

Nick and Judy were at the highway in Savannah Central, they stopped the car, only to see abandoned vehicles in front of them

Nick: "I guess we're walking, Judy."

they got out of the car and walking on the highway. As they walked, a jet was heard coming closer and closer near them

Judy: "Nick, Look!"

They looked up and saw a Jet crashing into a building. Parts of the jet falls and lands on the abandoned cars on the highway, almost landing on Nick and Judy. Among those abandoned vehicles was a semi truck with a fuel tank inside. The fire begins to blaze among the cars and gasoline begins to spill out of the vehicles.

Nick: "Run!" they begin to run away from the crash site. As they sprinted down the road, the cars begins to blow up behind them and other vehicles begins to fly everywhere, almost hitting them both. "Keep running, I'm behind you, Judy!"

Helicopter lowers down, close to a delivery truck, an officer gets out

Officer: "Get in, hurry! I'll cover you guys!"

Nick and Judy begins jumping on car to car and now jumping on the helicopter, but two zombies stopped the officer from getting on and the other grabbed Nick's leg and starts pulling him. Nick slips out but grabs onto a poll, trying to bring himself inside and kick the zombie off of him.

Nick: "Shit!"

The fox kicks the zombie off his leg and down to the blazing inferno below. Judy helps Nick back inside and they sat down, trying to regain their strength. They look at the pilot and he is a zombie, the dead pilot lunges at Nick and grabs him, attempting to bite him

Judy: "I can't get a clear shot, Nick! Keep him still!"

Nick: "What does it look like I'm doing!?"

Judy shoots at the pilot and his body flies out of the helicopter. Nick sees that they are about to crash into the buildings and losing altitude. He gets on the pilot seat and tries to get the helicopter to pull up

Judy: "Pull up, Nick!"

Nick was struggling to get the helicopter up: "Come on come on come on, pull up!" he pulls the helicopter up. "It's not going to last longer, brace yourself!"

They crashed into the building and they both fell out of the helicopter and land on the glass walkway, now they are in deep pain. They looked down, only to see hordes of zombies below them, a loud crash was heard above them. They look up quickly, seeing a large Chandelier coming down for them.

Nick: "Move!" they quickly got up and ran out of the way before the entire thing would crush them "Judy, are you alright?"

Judy: "yeah, I hope so.." She was trying to catch her breath. "I never knew you can fly a helicopter, Nick.."

Nick: "I watched some people do it and in movies. Let's find a way out of this building. Good thing that glass was stable enough to keep us up here, otherwise, we would've been zombie chow."

Judy: "Yeah, but that landing really did took up a lot of pain on us."

they continued ahead until they got to the main lobby and heading downstairs, only to see someone in front of them. They pulled out their pistols and aimed at the figure in front of them. It stops in front of them as they watched him mutate into a different creature.

Nick: "Back for more?"

6 DAYS AGO...

A/N: _There you go, everyone. The introduction of the new story about these two Elite Officer Lovers. Enjoy these stories everyone and let me know what you think. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1: Tall Oaks

JUNE 24th, 2016

TALL OAKS, THE BURROWS

CHAPTER 1: TALL OAKS

the growling, chewing and munching was heard. They saw the Mayor of Zootopia named Lionheart eating a corpse. Nick pulled out his weapon and aimed at the Mayor.

Nick: "Stay right where you are!"

Judy draws her weapon and aims at Lionheart. He stood up and turns towards them. Nick doesn't want to harm the Mayor, but he is already turned into a zombie.

Nick: "Don't make me do this. Mr. Mayor!"

he growled, groaned and grunting as he looks at them both. Then he lunges at Judy, roaring. Judy watched in horror.

Nick: LIONHEART!

he shoots his head, saving Judy's life. The Mayors body falls to the ground as blood begins to come out of him. Judy was horrified and Nick was shocked after he shot the Mayor of Zootopia. He looked away, feeling guilty and feeling the pain upon himself.

Judy: "I… I did this… this is my fault…"

Nick: "What are you talking about?"

Judy: "… Tall Oaks Cathedral. I'll explain everything when we get there."

A call from their SSG System came up. Nick answered the call, seeing a cheetah on the web camera.

Nick: "Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser: "Bogo wants to know what happened with your investigation. I can't tell you how good it is to hear you two are all right. Look, I hate to rush the introductions but I need a report on your situation."

They both looked at each other, thinking about what to say. Not going to lie, Nick says the truth

Nick: "I… I just shot the mayor."

Clawhauser: "What are you-"

Judy quickly answered before Clawhauser can finish his question

Judy: "He had already been infected by the time we found him. Nick did what he had to. He saved my life."

Clawhauser: "Oh... god help us all... okay, I'll report that to the Chief right away. The Virus has already three miles past the academy perimeter and it's not slowing down. You guys need to work on getting the heck out of there"

Judy: "Not till we get to Tall Oaks Cathedral. Nick's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this."

Clawhauser: "Is it true, Nick?"

Nick looked at Judy confused. If Judy knows what's going on then he has no other choice but to trust her and stick to Judy's mission

Nick: "….. yes. Yes, I might have found something there."

Clawhauser: "Okay, I'll add that on your GPS. It'll help you get to the cathedral in a safer route. And be careful out there, you two. The zombies and savages are lose everywhere in your area. Check me up if you need anything. Clawhauser out." he hangs up

Confused, Nick looks at Judy. He wished he didn't lie to Clawhauser like that

Nick: "I got a lead?"

Judy: "That's if you come with me."

he looks at the Mayor's corpse. He kneels down to the Mayor of Zootopia that he shot. He lowered his head, looking at his friend he shot

Nick: "Lionheart... I'm sorry…." he stands up and turns to Judy, his voice was low "So what's so special about this church? You have some sins to confess?"

Judy: "It's hard to explain. If I don't tell you at the cathedral...you may not believe me."

they begin to walk out the door. Nick stopped for a moment, thinking if he did what he had to do. And whether he would have Judy say the truth about what's going on.

Nick: "You're gonna tell me everything once we get to the cathedral. Deal?"

Judy: "Deal."

The both then walked out of the hallway and approached a door, preparing themselves for what's behind the door

Nick: "If you see them, aim for the head. It's your best bet. Keep your voice low so we went draw too much attention."

Judy: "I know, i was there with you, Nick."

Nick: "Just making sure."

They kick the door open and nothing was around in the reception room where everyone were once gathering before the outbreak.

Nick: "This was where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner right now if..."

Judy: "You think anyone made it out?"

Nick was thinking for a moment. What would he say about this situation right now. Did everyone made it out? It's hard to tell but he wished they did.

Nick: "I hope so... It's just like Rainforest District."

Judy: "We were the survivors.."

they start walking downstairs

Nick: "Yeah... I'll never forget it... We're going to this cathedral of yours - but if you really did have a hand in this... you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

Judy: "I know."

Across the room, Nick and Judy saw a shadow ran into the kitchen.

Judy: "Did you see that?"

Nick: "Only one way to find out, let's go!"

they begin running past the tables and chairs while going through the room, reaching to the kitchen door. They entered and saw someone ran across the kitchen, heading to the hallway.

Nick whispered: "In the back!"

They continued to run through the kitchen and down the hallway until reaching to the other door. They kicked it open and a civilian comes out with his paws in the air.

Civilian: "Wait! Don't shoot!"

The frightened pig begins coughing and wheezing bad like he is having a seizure. Nick approached him and helped him up.

Nick: "Are you alright?"

Civilian: "The fog…"

Judy: "What?"

Civilian: "The fog... it came out of nowhere." a creature roars from down the hallway, followed by a woman's scream. "LAURA! I have to find my daughter! She's all alone! Laura!?"

he shouted but Nick covered his mouth and speaks in a low voice. He decided to give him an advice about this situation.

Nick: "We're going to find her. But if you don't keep it down, you won't live to see her. You understand?"

He nods softly, looking at the photo of his daughter from his phone

Civilian: "Laura…."

Nick: "This your daughter?"

Civilian: "Yes."

Nick: "Alright, let's find her."

Judy: "Nick, we don't have time-" Nick cuts her off before she can finish what she has to say.

Nick: "We're making time."

They left the room, heading back to the direction where they came from

Civilian whispering: "Laura? Where are you?"

They walked into the kitchen, something is crawling through the air ducts. The vent opening falls down from the ceiling, making a loud noise.

Judy: "What was that?"

Rats and Mice were scuttling around the floor

Nick: "They're afraid..."

Judy: "Who turned off the lights?"

They walked back into the Reception Room, it was total darkness and they turned on their flashlights to see. They reached to the center of the reception room and a LOUD BANG was heard outside, the thunderstorm entered the city, it begins showering in the Academy. They were approaching the steps but the chandelier falls down and lands in front of them, blocking the stairway.

Nick: "That's quite a draft."

Civilian: "We have to find her."

Nick: "We will. Just stay close."

He unlocks the door and continued down the hallway until they reached to a locked door, Nick went to go search upstairs. He saw a body on the ground, next to a First Aid Spray. He picks it up but the body falls over. Nick takes the First Aid Spray and heads back downstairs, followed by a LOUD BANG from the thunderstorm.

Nick: "Wonder how much time we have before these corpses are on their feet..."

Civilian: "Please answer. It's your daddy, Laura."

He keeps searching as he leads the way, unlocking the door, coughing and gagging. Nick looks at him, wondering if he is actually all right.

Nick: "Are you alright?"

Civilian: "Yes.. I called her cell. But we got cut off."

The moose unlocks another door. They went down the hallway and saw an elevator

Nick: "We need to get the elevator working."

Civilian: "I work here. I have the keys to the elevator and to my car."

Nick: "How do we get out of here?"

Civilian: "The underground parking lot." He moves the debris away from the path. "Laura?! Is that you?!"

They went down the hallway, a thunderstorm roars outside, followed by lightning. The sound of piano keys were playing down at the hallway, behind the door, which has a bloody pawprint and some blood covering the door. Nick opens the door gently while Judy aimed her gun at the door. They walked forward, seeing two animals on the ground, dead. A female moose comes out of the corner, covered in blood, she falls to the floor, weak and wounded.

Civilian: "Laura!"

He helps up his daughter who is in bad condition with scratches and bite marks on her arms and legs

Laura: "Daddy, what happened to Mom and Liam...?"

He threw her arm around his neck, helping her walk.

Civilian: "They already made it out. They're waiting for us home."

They started heading back down the hallway where they came from.

Nick: "Let's get this thing out of the way."

Nick and Judy moves the debris out of the way, The Dad and Laura walks through.

Civilian: "I'm glad you guys are here."

They walked inside the elevator and the civilian turns the elevator on and pushes the button, that will take them to the underground parking lot. Laura coughs very bad and looks at her dad

Civilian: "You're going to be okay. We're almost there."

Laura: "Dad..."

she leans back, closing her eyes and becomes motionless

Civilian: Laura...?

He checks her pulse, no heartbeat. She wasn't breathing. He begins to cry and coughing. The elevator lights turned off, then the crying stopped. Nick and Judy hears munching and growling, the sound of flesh was being ripped away from the skin and chewing of food like a hungry man doesn't chew with their mouth closed. They turned on the flashlights, only to see Laura eating her father. She looks up at Nick, growling.

Judy: "Oh my god!"

She lunges at Nick, growling and snarling, and tries to bite him while he is holding her back

Nick: "She's already gone! Shoot her!"

Judy: "But-"

Laura scratches Nick's arm, then Nick gets her off of him. Laura lunges at Judy and tackles her to the ground. Nick shoots her in the back, then Judy gets her off and shoots her in the head. Judy then gets up

Judy: "I can't believe this..!"

Nick: "Well get used to it. It's either them or us - they don't hesitate."

Judy: "Why did this happen?"

They hear growling, snarling and banging at the floors below them while they are in the elevator

Judy: "I don't think we are alone."

Nick whispered: "Judy! Grab your gun."

The elevator door opens, 4 zombies started coming inside

Nick: "Shit! Don't let them in!"

They started kicking and shooting the zombies in the head. Nick and Judy got out of the elevator and went down the parking lot. They shoot more zombies, then they heard banging up the tunnels in front of them, growling, roaring, snarling and moaning.

Nick: "That's our que to get the hell out of here."

Judy: "I couldn't agree more."

Nick: "In there!"

He pointed at the surveillance room

Judy: "Alright!"

Nick and Judy went inside the surveillance room, then looked through the cameras and saw two people were calling for help but hordes of zombies and savages were approaching them from behind. Grabbing and eating the two men. Furious, Nick clocks his pistol in his hand

Nick: "Let's go!"

He was about to walk out but Judy stopped him

Judy: "Nick, It's too late. There's nothing we can do."

He lowers his head, having flashbacks about the survivors he was about to save but instead he failed to succeed to save them. Nick looks over at the camera, helplessly watching the two men getting devoured by the zombies and savages. Nick then nod his head a little

Nick: "Alright... let's get the hell out of here."

They both walked out of the surveillance room, heading upstairs. Walking down the hallway, seeing blood on the ground and on the wall

Nick: "He said it was some sort of fog. If this thing spread in gas form... then anyone who breathed in it gets infected."

Judy: "Then that would mean... everyone in the academy."

Nick: "Yeah, but then why is everything so quiet? I've got a bad feeling about this."

He gently opens the door. They reached to the stadium room, again, everything is quiet. Nick and Judy walks down the steps and Nick's tail accidentally knocks over an empty can, causing it to bounce down the steps. The zombies begins to wake up from the noise and saw Nick and Judy

Nick: "Didn't mean to interrupt." They begin shooting the zombies in the head. After killing a few zombies, they reached to the other door that leads to the hallway.

Nick slowly opens the door then a savage predator pounces on Nick and pinning him down to the ground. Judy kicks the predator off of Nick and shoots him, then he gets back up. They then cut through the meeting room and heads downstairs.

Nick: "I wonder if there are any survivors..."

They opened the door, only to see bleachers, decorations, and lights in the courtyard while it is raining outside. They looked around only to see few zombies in the area

Clawhauser from the radio: "Get to the security gate. It'll lead you off the academy."

They ran to the gate but it was locked

Nick: "Clawhauser, the gate's locked. Anything you can do?"

Clawhauser: "Sorry, not from here. Hmm... Try the staff building behind the bleachers. I'm guessing you'll find keys for the gate there."

He hangs up

They went into the staff building, entering the hallway

Nick: "Keep that trigger finger ready. Never know what's around the next corner."

Judy: "I know, Nick."

They approached the door, Judy types in the code but it is Access Denied, she tries again, nothing happened. The alarm started to go off, closing the door behind them. Zombies and savages hears them from the field, and they started approaching the noise. Nick and Judy looks outside and saw hordes of them coming

Nick: "Clawhauser, the door's locked. There's no way out!"

Clawhauser: "Jeremy is on it! Hang on! This is some pretty tight security for an academy."

Nick: "Now we know where the infected were hiding out."

Nick and Judy has to hold out until Jeremy can get the security off the door. They shoot every zombie that came through the windows, kicking and punching them to keep them back. Blood goes on every floor and every wall after they were shot, smashed, punched, stabbed, stomped and slashed. Nick was running out of ammunition

Judy: "We can't take them all! There's too many!"

Nick: "Any day now, Clawhauser! We gotta get out of here!"

Clawhauser: "He's almost got it, hang on!"

The zombie grabs Judy and was about to bite her but Nick shoots at its head, saving Judy.

Nick: "Out of ammo"

A loud buzz was heard behind them, more zombies begins to come inside.

Clawhauser: "It's open! Get out of there, now!"

Nick and Judy ran inside while being chased by countless zombies and savages. They closed the door but the zombies were stopping them from closing the door and reaching in to grab them. Judy tosses ammunition to Nick while she is holding the door closed.

Judy: Nick! Shoot them!

Nick reloaded his pistol and begins shooting them in the head. After the door was loose, Nick and Judy slams the door and blocks it off

Nick: "It's just one surprise after another."

They then looked around the dark building, trying to find a key card around the offices and rooms. Judy looks through the book cabinet and found a key card, turning around, a savage jumps on Judy and was about to bite her while it was scratching her and hitting her. She kicks him off and shoots him, then got back up on her feet. A loud crash was heard behind them, roaring and growling was heard down the hallway. Nick and Judy immediately started sprinting out of the building and headed back to where they came from and reached to the gate. Judy slides the card, the gate opens up. Two metal detectors were in front of them, hopefully they are not online. Nick walks through one metal detector and the alarm turns on, then the gate closes behind them.

Nick: "Shoulda known better..."

He turns around and saw hordes of Zombies and Savages running to the gate. Nick and Judy begins running down the hallway, heading to the exit door. They ran outside and saw zombies beginning to wake up

Clawhauser: "Take a right up ahead!"

Nick and Judy begins running through the hordes of Zombies and Savages. Nick and Judy ran as fast as they can, down the road.

Clawhauser: "You're almost there, keep running!"

They saw a police car in front of them

Nick: "I think we just found our ride out of here! Get in, hurry!"

They both went inside the car, the zombies and savages were climbing and banging on the car. Nick was trying to look for the keys

Nick: "Damn it, where are the keys?!"

Judy: "Hurry, Nick!"

Nick: "I'm looking! I'm looking!"

He searched through the club department. Nothing. He looks around his seat as fast as he could.

Judy: "Maybe you can hotwire the car?"

He looks at the top and finds a key to the police car

Nick: "Found them!"

He places the keys into the hole and starts the engine

Judy: "Let's get out of here!"

Nick backs up the car and crashes into the wall, trying to get themselves away from the hordes of flesh eating mammals.

Nick: "You're buckled in?!"

Judy: "Yeah?"

Nick: "Then hold on!"

They drove up the road after escaping the parking lot, driving down the road, the field was crawling with zombies and Savages

Nick: "We made it off the Academy. Now we gotta make it through town."

Judy: "... Without getting killed."

The zombie comes from the top of the car, reaching out to grab Nick. He loses control of the car and begins to crash into the tunnel. The car tumbles over and crashes into the burning cars


End file.
